1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to safety devices for vehicles. The embodiments herein are particularly related to safety devices for controlling driver activity during vehicle driving condition. The embodiments herein are more related to a safety device for preventing communication of any format from a mobile communication device of a driver while driving a vehicle. The embodiments herein are also particularly related a system and a method for preventing road accidents by enabling anti-texting in a cell phone when a driver operates the cell phone during a vehicle driving condition. The embodiments herein also relates to a system and method for creating a green zone or life zone around a driver's seat to controls the driver not to participate in distracting activities while driving a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal communication devices such as cellular telephones, wireless devices, wireless personal data assistants (PDAs), text messaging devises and wireless pocket PC's have immense public utility and improve communication in social and commercial interactions. As a result, the usage of these devices has increased rapidly. With the increase in usage, new problems associated with these devices have arisen. The use of mobile phones while driving is common, but widely considered dangerous. Because, distracted driving is a serious threat to road safety.
There are different types of driver distractions, but the use of cell phones while driving is of primary concern. Using cell phones while driving a vehicle causes drivers to take their eyes off the road and make hands off on the steering wheel. Due to this, the driving behavior is impacted and the chance of occurring an accident increases.
According to recent statistics, around 20 percent of fatal road accidents with trucks and other heavy vehicles globally involve drivers who operate a cell phone at the time of driving. Similarly, a recent survey of smartphone owners indicated that nearly 20 percent browse the web while driving, and data indicate that texting while driving is even more dangerous than calling. This clearly shows that both in-hand and hands-free mobile phone use increase the chances of an accident occurring.
A number of safety systems have been proposed to deter or prevent drivers from using their cell phones while driving. In some systems, specific software applications are installed on the driver's mobile device to ensure safe driving. The problem with such systems is that the driver simply removes or uninstalls the application when the driver is determined to make use of the phone while driving. In some other systems, an embedded GPS or motion sensors such as accelerometers in mobile phones are used to detect movement and vehicle travel. GPS location data or other types of motion data are extracted from embedded GPS receiver or motion sensors in a cell phone to estimate the motion state of a cell phone user. When the prevailing moving speed of a cell phone exceeds a predetermined threshold, the communication functions are typically disabled. This kind of approach has difficulties and limitations. For example, after waking up from the standby mode, a GPS receiver needs an extended time period (10-30 seconds) to fetch the first few GPS location samples to calculate reliable space mean speed. Thus, the system fails to accurately predict when the user is traveling at a high rate of speed.
Hence there is a need for a system and method for effectively disabling personal communication devices such as a cell phone while a driver operates the device in a dangerous manner during a driving of a vehicle. Further, there is a need for a system and method for creating a green zone or safe life zone around a driver's seat that controls the driver not to participate in distracting activities while driving a vehicle. There is also a need for system and method for disabling multiple communication devices that are brought near to a driver seat while the driver operates a vehicle.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.